


A forgotten soul (sans/papyrus x reader)

by tesadia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Dancetale, Depression, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Edgy, Fluff, Mobtale - Freeform, Multi, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Suicide, Swapfell, Underfell, Underlust, all the fluff and angst you want!, all the multiverse stuff, ecto everything, expirements, maybe? - Freeform, more fluff!, much fluff, reader is female, reapertale, sin sin sin, smut?, so much sin, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesadia/pseuds/tesadia
Summary: Life for you has not been simple. You’re constantly moving, refusing to make connections and friendships. It’s not that you didn’t want them but it was just not a good thing for anyone with you around.So when you’re suddenly kidnaped on the anniversary of one year since the monsters emerged. How are you gonna move away from all these skeletons?Will you continue to close of your soul to everyone, or will you give these skeletons a chance?





	A forgotten soul (sans/papyrus x reader)

A Forgotten Soul

Chapter 1

The wrong place at the wrong time

* * *

 

 

The bar was unusually full today. Grillby’s was always full but today it was full of mostly monsters, the occasional human sat at a booth here and there. It was not really a surprise, today marks the one year anniversary, where monsters came to the surface. Purple and white balloons and streamers practically covered the bar. Monsters were singing and celebrating joyfull, with almost no care in the world. Grillby and a green fire elemental girl rushed around bringing drinks and food to the various patrons. It was almost comical seeing the green elemental yelling at a dog monster for smoking dog treats inside the bar. The soft glow of the lamps cast across the bar was quite calming.

 

You sat there alone nursing a glass of your own, watching from the back of the bar. It was kinda pathetic. Most people would be out drinking with friends, but then again it's not like you have any. It was better this way, you don’t need any, you weren’t lonely. No you just wanted to keep people safe and there's only one way to do that. Keep your distance.

 

You can’t really lie, it does gets lonely sometimes. Your apartment was always so quiet. At work you always shut everyone down or said you had plans when they invited you to things. You knew having friends was selfish and it would just hurt them when you had to go. You had to admit you dreaded leaving Ebott it was a beautiful place. Monsters and humans got along, it was nice. There was minimal violence, except for the occasional monster hate group.

 

You had just finished your drink, when a second was placed in front of you. You glanced over at the culprit thinking it would be some drunk dude trying to get you to come home with them. You were however surprised to see two, crimson eyelights looking at you lazilly.

 

A skeleton monster winked at you (how??) “You looked like you could use it with the sad expression you had on that pretty face of yours.” His sharp teeth grind at your surprised expression “ No thank you? Well the names Red, can I get yours sweetheart? Ya know as payment for the drink.” You realized you hadn't said anything, he just stared at you.

 

You were surprised, normally people keep their distance from you, let alone monsters. They never come up to you. “Umm y/n... it’s y/n sorry, I’m just not quite used to you guys yet and umm thanks… for the drink.” Real smooth y/n now he probably thinks your weird, or you have something against monsters.

 

He searched your face for a moment like he was trying to figure something out, “Well you don’t seem to hate us, you probably wouldn't be here if you did. Or you come here to cause trouble?” Trouble? Well not intentionally. “Trouble? Me? Never I just like to come here...I never cause trouble” Red must have caught something in your expression. He turned dark, “I know you're lying to me, no point in hiding it sugar. You would be better off telling the truth.” His eyelights vanished from his sockets “If you’re here to cause trouble, I suggest you leave before I have a great time. And trust me sugar, you don’t want to be here for that.”

 

A chill ran down your spine. How can he be so terrifying now, but so nice a second ago? “Look I...I’m not here to cause trouble, I just came here for a drink that's all.” A look of confusion flashed on his face, “Why can’t I read you properly?” Red muttered mostly to himself, that confusion was quickly replaced by anger. He stood up and clenched his fist.

 

“Look I'll just leave you alone, sorry for causing trouble.” I get up, grab my bag and left. Red just stood there looking completely confused.

> * * *
> 
>  

He sat down grumbling at the disapproving look Grillby was giving him. The girl steps out of the bar closing the door behind her letting in a cool breeze. What was up with her? Her energy was completely different from anything he has ever felt. He downed his glass of whisky. Not like it matters it’s not like she will be back. Nobody ever comes back after meeting him.

* * *

 

You stepped out of the bar letting the cool night Autumn air wash over you. Your eyes searched up and down the road for a taxi. Just your luck, not a single car seems to even be around. You generally try not to walk home, but you suppose today was meant for you to visit the back alleyways. You guessed it was a good thing, you needed to make sure everything was how you left it, in case of emergencies.

 

As you walked down the alley, you knew something was wrong. The feeling that someone was watching you. The silence was ominous, but something was terribly wrong. More so, the feeling that someone was watching you. You couldn't feel the tug on your soul, you couldn't feel anything from them.

 

You checked were you had left it, but it was still there, just disarmed. Wait but how is that possible? Normal people can’t feel the energy coming from it. Not unless someone was looking for them and knew what to look for, but that made no sense.

 

These were specifically designed for you, but if someone did figure it out, maybe the others were gone too. Oh god this is bad. “What...no...nononoNO!...Who figured it out?! This can’t be happening!” Hysteria was starting to settle in.

 

When you heard a click behind you, something pressed the back of your head. Your entire body froze with fear, “Hey there lil pup, mind telling me what that was for?” A deep voice behind you spoke. You slowly raised your hands up, heart racing adrenaline starting to go through you.

 

You knew this silence wouldn't last. It’s been too many years since something like this happened. You could only hope whoever was behind you, was not sent by Them. Maybe there only concern were the machines. “It’s not what you think I swear! I put it there for emergencies only!”

 

You were suddenly pulled up and pinned against the wall. The barrel of a gun pressed just under your jaw. White eyelights looked you up and down from under a hat. The skeleton looked kinda like Red, but his features were smother not as rugged like Red. They also had some differences. For starters his aura was completely different, he had normal teeth not those sharp fangs Red had. He was dressed in a pinstripe suit and a fedora to top it of. He was dressed exactly how you imagine a mafia hit man would dress. You might have found it funny if it weren't for the gun being pointed at you.

 

He seems surprised by you “I didn't think you would be my target…” he says thought fully, moving a lost strand of hair away from your face. “BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY WOULD YOU LET HERE SEE YOUR FACE?!” a voice shouted from above you somewhere “heh sorry sniper...i just wanted to get a good look at the pups face…”

 

he stared at you thoughtfully. “Welp time to go pup” moments later something hit you on the back of the head and everything went dark .

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think I really want to know how you liked it (or hated it) it’s my first time writing a fanfic I hope all of you like it


End file.
